In The Beginning Chapt 1
by MysticGirl1993
Summary: This is a old story It's me MysticGirl93 I can't get into my old account anymore This is An TMNT story with our old characters where they meet The turtles and Much more is to come .
1. Chapter 1

**It Begins! Chapter 1**

**One night Libra, Reba, and their older sister Stephanie were going to pick up Angel from Ashley's house. They get to the house and Stephanie knocks on the door and answers. **

"**I'm waiting for Angel she's in the room let me go get her."**

**Ashley heads upstairs and knocks on the door and Angel hears her. She tells Don to hold on for a minute. She hides her shell cell behind her back and answers the door. **

"**I'll be down in a minute; let me call my brother to tell him I'll be by Libra's house tonight."**

"**Ok Angel; but my cousin Stephanie is very impatient. Hurry up and get down here!"**

"**Ok I'm coming hold your horses."**

**Ashley storms off down the stairs and goes out by her cousins.**

**Angel closes the door and grabs her shell cell.**

"**Sorry Don I need to go now see you 4 by the lair for movie night on Friday Angel out."**

"**Ok bye Angel; don't fret we'll be watching over you while you get to your friend's house."**

**She laughs.**

"**You're too overprotective of me."**

**In the lair.**

**Raph looks.**

"**Come on can we just lay back and relax after the ordeal on Shredder's ship?"**

**Leo looks.**

"**Fine you stay here and we'll go Mr. Hot Head. See if we care."**

**Mike looks up from his comic book and snickers.**

"**Oh yea a night run without Raph this is my lucky night. Let's go then."**

**The 3 brothers exit the lair and head topside.**

**Splinter looks.**

"**Why didn't you go with your brothers Raphael?"**

"**I just didn't want to Sensei. That's all if they need me they know my shell cell is on. Besides Mr. Fearless Leader is back to normal; they'll be safe."**

**Splinter puts his hand on his shoulder.**

"**Very well my son. I'm going to bed see you in the morning."**

**Raph sees how weak his sensei is.**

"**Master Splinter do you want me to make you some tea so you can rest? I won't mind at all."**

**Splinter looks at his son.**

"**No my son I'll be fine goodnight. Don't stay up to late."**

"**Yes Sensei goodnight to you."**

**In the dark streets of New York.**

**They climb the apartments and look from the rooftops as Angel, Libra, Reba, Stephanie, and Ashley walk toward the house.**

**They follow as the girls walk and giggle about Angel's secret crush on her best friend.**

**Don looks at Leo.**

"**You don't think she has a crush on me do you?"**

**Leo and Mike shrug.**

"**You never know bro. We all do know you have a secret crush on her."**

**Don puts his head down.**

"**Yea I do but Leo she always stares at you when she comes by the lair."**

**Leo laughs.**

"**Don't be ridiculous; Angel doesn't like me like that. I sure don't like her like that either more like a younger sister than a girlfriend. But that girl with the long brown hair just caught my attention; whoa she's pretty."**

**Mike looks down where Leo was staring.**

"**Yea and look at the other two that look just like her. They are so HOT!"**

**Don whacks Mike.**

"**You're a bad influence on Leo I swear."**

**Mike stares.**

"**No try he's a bad influence on me he's older. He is always the one to fall for a human girl; not just me."**

**Leo looks as the two brothers start to argue.**

"**Shh you two I hear something in the alley behind the girls. Come on."**

**Don and Mike stop and look where Leo was hearing things.**

**Leo looks down.**

"**Oh shell no come on you two let's move the purple dragons are going to jump the girls. Now I mean it stop clowning around this is serious."**

**Mike looks.**

"**Aren't you going to call Raph?"**

"**No shell for brains I'm not. Hello I'm back to myself we can take them on it's only 20."**

**Don looks.**

**:"Only 20 yea sure whatever you say Leo. We need Raph and you know it."**

**Leo jumps down and knocks ten out before they join the others in the alley by the girls.**

"**Am I going to do this on my own or what? Come on you know how these creeps are."**

**Mike and Don join their brother and knock the other 20 out. Then they see one of the dragons approach the tall one with the long hair Leo was looking at earlier.**

**She looks up and sees Nick.**

"**Oh no girls behind me now. My macho ex is behind this. Him and his low life dragons."**

**He approaches her and grabs her.**

"**For a stupid 19 year old brunette who dumped me you seem smart now. I wonder why though? Either take me back or I'll make your sisters suffer."**

**Stephanie tells Angel to get them out of there and approaches him.**

"**No you don't leave my sisters out of it. I won't take you back so leave. I swear I'll hurt you Nick try me and you'll see. Don't underestimate me either; I know basic ninjutsu skills."**

**He laughs and goes after her and she jumps up and kicks him in the stomach making him fall backwards.**

**Angel watches as Stephanie fights Nick and sees her get knocked out. Then she sees her sister Libra fight a few of them then also gets knocked out.**

"**Oh man Don where are you guys; help us please. There are too many for me to handle. I just began my training."**

**Ashley sees her and lunges at her.**

"**You I should've known you can't be trusted. You have the damn dragon on your arm fine let's do this then. You don't scare me and neither do the others."**

**Ashley looks.**

"**You are weak and pathetic that's why you decided not to become a dragon."**

**Angel looks up.**

"**Actually no I am learning ninjutsu to become a ninja like my 4 best friends. Go on take your best shot if you think you're all that."**

**From their hiding places the 3 guys see more dragons coming and jump in and fight every one of them. While they fight Stephanie and Libra come to and hear weapons clashing and see shadows going across the alley walls. After the sounds stop Libra looks up.**

"**Oh thank you whoever you are for saving us."**

**Angel runs to Don and hugs him.**

"**Don thanks for watching over me. If they see your brothers; they're going to faint."**

**He looks.**

"**Yea I know. Here call April and ask her to come out by us Angel."**

**She takes her shell cell out and calls April.**

"**Ok no problem Don."**

**He hears April's shell cell ringing.**

"**Umm is that mine or is it yours ringing babe? "**

**They both head by the window and see them and run downstairs to assist them.**

**Leo comes out of the shadows to help Stephanie up.**

"**Hey are you ok? Here take my hand I'm a good guy; let me help you up."**

**She sees him and screams then instantly faints.**

"**Oh man not again."**

**Reba takes off down the alley and runs into her house.**

'**I didn't 't just see huge turtles with weapons and headbands? I need to sleep."**


	2. Chapter 2

**It begins Ch2**

**When Leo sees Stephanie and Libra faint. He sighs.**

**Raph looks at his elder brother.**

"**Ok I did my part. I'm going back to the lair bros. I'll cover for you 3. Call my shell cell when the girls wake up ok."**

**Raph sees Mikey staring at Libra.**

"**Umm Leo we have a problem. Our youngest brother is in love with a human."**

**Leo sees Mike staring at Libra.**

"**Yea I know. Just go to the lair before my shell cell rings; I'll call u\you later ok I promise. Not a word to dad please Raph I'll deal with it when the time comes; I'm not in the mood for one of his lectures and I know neither are you."**

**Raph looks at his blue cladded brother.**

"**Leo don't tell me you're in love with the older girl. Didn't you learn from falling for you know who?"**

**Leo glares.**

"**There's a huge difference between her and Karai; Raph just drop it already understand. Don't make me hurt you I mean it now go!"**

**Raph looks in his brother's eyes.**

"**Fine Leo I'll go but stop denying it. You know how you get with pretty human girls. We're brothers all 4 of us have a habit of falling for humans. I know how you feel about that girl; just the way you're staring at her. Update me ok."**

**Leo looks and smiles.**

"**Ok Raph I will. Talk to you later bro and thanks."**

**Leo watches as Raph disappears down the manhole cover. Then he spots Casey and April coming down the stairs towards them.**

"**Hey guys nice to see you 3; wait where Raph is?"**

"**He's back at the lair covering for us. I'll call him when they wake up."**

**Casey sees Angel.**

"**Hey Angel long time no see; how have you been?"**

"**Ok I guess. My friends fainted when they saw Leo. Stephanie's stupid boyfriend attacked us and the guys showed up and saved us."**

**Leo picks up Stephanie and Mike picks up Libra; they walk up the stairs to April's apartment with Angel, Don, and Casey behind them.**

**April looks.**

"**Guys what happened?"**

**After they lay Stephanie and Libra on the couches they enter the kitchen."**

**Don begins.**

"**We were watching over Angel when we saw them get jumped by Purple Dragons in the alley across from your place."**

"**Oh I see. They fainted when they saw you 3?"**

**Don shakes his head.**

"**Actually they only saw Leo."**

**Leo sips his coffee slowly and watches from April's table as Stephanie comes to. She looks up and asks Angel.**

"**What happened and where are we?"**

**Angel goes by her.**

"**You're at my friend April's apartment a few of my close friends saved you guys from the Purple Dragons."**

"**Huh you mean I wasn't seeing things they were really 4 big turtles carrying weapons fighting those creeps?"**

**Angel looks as Stephanie shakes her head.**

"**Yea Steph they are ninjas. The one you saw was the eldest."**

**She sits up.**

"**Do you mean the one with the blue headband with the twin katana? But he's so tall. What about the other 3? I couldn't see their masks or their weapons. Where is he anyway?"**

**Libra just sleeps quietly on the couch and Mikey covers her and sighs.**

**Stephanie spots him.**

"**Hey you're not the one I saw."**

**He looks.**

"**No you saw my older brother. I'm the youngest. Your other sister ran away when she saw him and you 2 fainted."**

**She looks.**

"**Oh that was our sister Reba. She is the shy one out of the 3 of us. The one asleep across from me is our youngest sister Libra. I'm sorry my name is Stephanie and you are?"**

**Leo emerges from the kitchen.**

"**Michelangelo come here for a minute."**

**He gulps.**

"**Ok I'm coming. Please don't be mad at me she saw me cover her little sister Libra and told me her name."**

**Leo laughs.**

"**I'm not mad at you. I was only wondering why you were being so shy it's not like you."**

**Mike looks.**

"**Oh that. No reason I'm going to finish my coffee before it gets cold and tastes nasty."****  
><strong>**Leo watches as Mike disappears into the kitchen.**

**Then April comes out and hands Stephanie a cup of tea.**

"**Here you go this should make you feel better. My name is April and the one you seen with Angel is my boyfriend Casey."**

**Casey walks by April and kisses her on the cheek then he shakes Stephanie's hand.**

"**My name is Casey. Nice to meet you Stephanie. Now which one of those creeps is your boyfriend?"**

**She looks in his eyes and sips her tea slowly.**

"**None well not anymore anyway. Nick is my ex and keeps on asking me to take him back. I broke up with him because I didn't like the idea of dating a gang member."**

**Casey sees Leo standing by the kitchen staring at Stephanie as she drinks her tea. She looks up and sees him looking at her and stares back at him.**

"**Hey why don't you come in here? I never thanked you for saving us."**

**Leo looks.**

"**No its ok I'll stay in the kitchen with my brother."**

**Michelangelo goes by him and says.**

"**Leo go on she won't bite. She's actually a real sweet girl my presence didn't exactly freak her out now go on."**

"**No Mike I can't. I have a crush on her don't you see that?"**

**Mike stares.**

"**Yea I do. That's why I told you to get your shell in there and talk to her Leo now go. Stop being so shy because we all know you're not."**

**Leo looks.**

"**Fine if you come with me. If not I'm staying in here."**

**Mike takes his hand like a child into the living room.**

**Leo sits down in the chair and sips his coffee slowly.**

**Don looks as he enters.**

"**Umm bro you drank all of it. There's no more in your cup hello earth to Mr. fearless leader. Did you hear me…you finished your coffee."**

**Leo looks in his cup.**

"**Oh man you're right. I'm going to get another cup then I'll be back."**

**Leo gets off the chair and enters the kitchen and pours himself another cup of coffee. Stephanie enters and sees him pour coffee on himself.**

"**Oh shell no I just burned myself. This is not my day I swear."**

**She goes by the sink and takes his hand and lets the cold water run on his burnt arm.**

"**Is that better? Do you want me to wrap your wrist or will you be ok?"**

**Leo looks as she dries off his wrist and smiles.**

"**Yea it is better. No you don't have to wrap it I'll be fine."**

**She looks at his eyes through his headband and smiles back.**

"**Do you have a name or do you go by blue clad turtle?"**

**Leo looks in her eyes and wants to kiss her but stops himself.**

"**No my name is Leonardo but I go by Leo. What's your name?"**

**She looks.**

"**My name is Stephanie but my friends call me Steph."**

"**Stephanie that's a pretty name. Come on let's go in the living room with Mike, Don, Casey, and April."**

**She nods.**

"**Ok Leo let's go then. Don't forget your coffee and don't burn yourself this time. Maybe my sister woke up."**

**He grabs his coffee and follows her out of the kitchen slowly. Then he sits in the chair and sips his coffee listening to Mike talking to Libra.**

**Leo looks.**

"**Umm where is Donnie?"**

**Mike looks up.**

"**On the back porch talking to Angel."**

**Leo finishes his coffee and looks out by the porch.**

"**On the contrary they're kissing."**

**Mike goes by the sliding door and his eyes widen.**

"**Who would've known that Don would be the 1st to land a girl?"**

**Leo looks.**

"**Well at least the truth came out that Angel didn't like me. Just like I told Donnie; come on let's leave them alone. We need to get Stephanie and her sister home Mike it's pretty late. Oh man there goes my shell cell; here we go again another lecture."****  
><strong>**Mike hits his head.**

"**Oh man not another one I'm tired of his lectures Leo. He tells us not to get involved in humans and none of us listen. Will he ever give up?"**

**Leo laughs.**

"**Not likely Mikey; come on let's get a move on. Maybe I'll be lucky and it'll be Raph not Master Splinter."**

**Leo answers and sighs.**

"**Hey Raph; Leo here what's up?"**

**Raph looks as his father turns in.**

"**Not much except Dad is turning in. So what's the deal with the girls?"**

**Leo and Mike exit the door and walk the girl's home.**

"**Not much except us now have two more human friends. Our brother Don is finally with Angel; it took him long enough."**

**Raph laughs.**

"**Yea Shy Donnie; we'd never expect him to land a girl first. I'm glad he finally told her how he felt about her. I'll meet you 3 by April's; I haven't seen Casey in so long. Then you 2 can tell me all about it Raph out!"**

**Stephanie looks.**

"**Leo who was that you were just talking to?"**

**He looks.**

"**Oh our brother Raphael; you'll meet him tomorrow when Don gives you girls one of these."**

**She looks.**

"**What is that?"**

**Leo laughs.**

"**It's a shell cell. A phone that we all carry to keep in touch and when we're in danger."**

**She looks.**

"**Oh ok. Well then what about my sister?"**

**Leo looks.**

"**Have her come with you 2 at April's Antique shop at 6pm. We'll be there as soon as it gets dark. See you tomorrow Steph goodnight."**

"**Thank you Leo; see you tomorrow at 6pm."**

"**No problem; we'll wait till you two get inside then we'll head back to April's."**

**He watches as they enter the house and then they head back to April's.**

**Mike looks.**

"**So Leo you going to tell her how you feel about her?"**

"**No not yet Mike in due time I will but let's get a move on Raph is meeting us by April's."**

**Raph jumps down from the fire escape.**

"**No actually I'm here; so what I miss?"**

**Leo looks.**

"**Not much just talking basically."**

"**You'll get to meet the girls tomorrow at 6pm. Come on let's head back to April's I'm tired. We had a long night tonight we all need sleep!"**

**The 3 brother's head back to April's and see Don and Angel fast asleep on the couch. Leo sighs.**

"**All right you 2 quiet now. Don't disturb them."**

**Raph and Mike both nod. **

"**No problem Leo; goodnight."**

**Then they all head upstairs and to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Begins Ch. 3**

**Today is Valentine's Day. Libra wakes up at 8am and puts the coffee pot on. She pours herself a cup of coffee and thinks about Mikey.**

'_**I hope he asks me to be his Valentine. We've known each other for over a year and I fell for him.'**_

**She sits and sighs looking out the window.**

**Stephanie and Reba wake up when they smell the coffee brewing. **

**Stephanie heads to the bathroom and Reba asks.**

"**Steph do you have a Valentine? "**

**Stephanie stays silent and disappears into the shower.**

**Downstairs Libra sees his shell cycle pull up and answers the door for him.**

"**Hey Leo how are you today? My sister will be down shortly she's taking a shower. Would you like some breakfast and a cup of coffee while you wait?"**

**He takes off his trench coat and hat then he sits down at the table.**

"**Sure Libra that sounds good."**

**She pours Leo a cup of coffee and sets out a plate for him. Leo sips his coffee and eats his breakfast slowly.**

"**Hey you cook better than my brother Mikey. At least you don't only make scrambled eggs like him."**

**Libra laughs.**

"**That's mean Leo."**

**He looks.**

"**I swear that's all he makes for breakfast is scrambled eggs."**

**He sees Stephanie coming down the stairs and stares at her.**

"**Whoa you look good!"**

**She comes by him.**

"**It's Valentine's Day Leo and the party is later tonight. I'm looking for someone to be my Valentine!"**

**She sits and eats her breakfast and also sips her coffee slowly.**

"**Leo do you have a Valentine?"**

"**Umm no not really why? We'll be at the party though I can assure you of that. My luck at the end of the night I'll be the only one without one. My brothers are going to ask your sisters to be there Valentine."**

**Stephanie looks.**

"**Oh really what makes you say that? Do you have anyone in particular you want to be your Valentine?"**

**He sips his coffee.**

"**Umm yea but they won't want me to be their Valentine. We're so different."**

**Stephanie looks and just sighs.**

**They finish eating their breakfast and exit the door. She gets on his shell cycle and holds him tightly.**

"**Leo what's that nice smell?"**

**Before he puts his helmet on he answers.**

"**Me I took a shower and used Axe why you like the smell?"**

**She laughs.**

"**Yea of course I do. Have you seen those commercials though?"**

**He laughs.**

"**Those things are weird I swear. So do you have anyone in particular you want to be your Valentine or no?"**

**She looks.**

"**Yea I do…but he won't want to be mine we're so different."**

**Leo knew what she meant and they drive down at top speed to the field to practice.**

**They get there and he hides the shell cycle and stretches before he begins her training.**

"**I'm going to show you basic moves you use when you're outnumbered and have no weapon. Now watch and learn. **

**She sits on the grass and watches him. Then he helps her up.**

"**Now you try and don't worry if you hit me. I'll be fine really."**

**She looks and mimics what he did earlier and flips him on his shell.**

"**I'm so sorry Leo are you ok?"**

**He sits up.**

"**Yea I'm fine Steph thanks for asking. You're doing real well soon we can start your weapon training."**

**She looks and sighs.**

**They continue practicing for 2 hours and then he looks at his watch.**

"**Ok time to take a break my arm is killing me. I think it needs to rest like me."**

**She looks at him,**

"**Leo I'm going to the store to get us some lunch. What do you drink?'**

**He looks.**

"**Umm water or Gatorade it doesn't really matter. What are you getting for us to eat anyway?"**

**She looks.**

"**I was thinking subs unless you want pizza it's up to you."**

"**Umm a sub is fine I'm tired of pizza."****  
><strong>**He lies on the grass and sighs. While she crosses the street to the sub shop.**

'**_Ok Leo you two are alone now. It's time you tell her how you feel about her when you two are together. Besides obviously you can see she is talking about you. She is afraid to ask the guy to be her valentine because they are so different and you are different than her. She's a human and you are a turtle.'_**

**He looks as she crosses the street back to the park. He just lies still on the grass and closes his eyes for a while.**

**Stephanie approaches him.**

"**Leo wake up lunch is here."**

**He wakes up.**

"**Sorry Steph I'm just a little tired I've been up since 6am and didn't get to sleep till 1:30AM."**

**She hands him his sub and Gatorade. He takes it and sits up.**

"**Thank you Stephanie."**

"**You're welcome Leo."**

**He bites into his sub and sips his Gatorade then looks in Stephanie's eyes while she eats. He sees her looking and looks back down at his sandwich and finishes eating it. When he finishes he drinks his Gatorade and sighs.**

**She finishes eating and rests her head on him as he lies in the grass.**

"**Leo have you noticed how close we both have gotten to each other? It's like we are more than friends but neither of us can see it."**

**Leo smiles.**

"**Well it depends on how you would feel having a mutant turtle as your boyfriend. I have noticed we are more than friends but are you also aware of it or am I the only one?"**

**She looks.**

"**No you're not the only one who has noticed. Can you deal with being with a human that's the question?"**

**To be continued in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Begins Chapter 4**

**She looks in his eyes waiting for an answer. Instead of an answer she gets a kiss. She leans down and kisses him back.**

"**Leo does that mean we are officially together on Valentine's Day?"**

**He looks in her light brown eyes and runs his fingers through her long, brown, wavy hair and it spreads out over the grass.**

"**Yea it does. We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend Stephanie as of right now."**

**She looks in his eyes as they kiss.**

"**So how'd you know I was talking about you Leo?"**

**He laughs.**

"**It's easy to figure out I'm a turtle and you're a beautiful human girl. Meaning we are different from one another. Didn't you know I was referring to you when you asked me if I had a Valentine? I knew you were talking about me."**

**She kisses him and embraces him.**

"**Actually no I didn't. But I'm glad you did; I love you so much Leo."**

**He kisses her back and also embraces her.**

"**I love you too Stephanie! It's good to have someone love you even though you are far from normal."**

**He looks at his watch.**

"**Whoa it's already 7:15pm we're late for the party! Come on let's get going before one of my brothers call my shell cell!"**

**She hears it ringing.**

"**Umm Leo I think that's one of them now."**

**He looks and answers taking Stephanie's hand.**

"**Yo Leo here! We're on our way Raph see you in 20 minutes. Leo out!"**

**Raph looks at Reba sitting across the room drinking her soda. Then he sees Don and Angel making out in a dark corner. He looks again and sees Don had his hands up her shirt.**

"**Yo Donnie control yourselves man go get a hotel room and do that! No one wants to see it or hear it chill out before I throw ice water on both of you!"**

**Don stares.**

"**What's wrong Raph are you that jealous because I have a girl and you don't!"**

**Raph glares.**

"**Jealous oh please grow up already! I'm going to wait for Leo on the porch."**

**Mike glares at Don.**

"**Maybe you have a girlfriend; but believe me none of us are jealous! All 3 of us could care less. Now if you don't mind get your hands out of her shirt before Leo gets here and kicks your shell in!"**

**Leo arrives holding Stephanie's hand.**

"**Donatello what did I tell you about that? Wait till later when you two can be alone now is not the time or place to be going there. What's wrong with you?"**

**Raph looks.**

"**Whoa wait a go Leo. I told you that you liked her but no you denied it!"**

**Leo looks at him.**

"**I didn't deny it Raph. I just waited to tell her how I felt about her now come on let's get to the party before Libra thinks we decided not to come. Ah hem you to Don let's go."**

**Don takes Angel's hand and yells at her.**

"**I told you to control yourself Angel now let's get to the party before people think I'm like Casey which I'm not!"**

**Angel yells at him.**

"**Excuse me you're the one who started it not me! Excuse me if it's hard to resist you Donatello! Yea like last night you turned me on so fast I didn't even realize what we did till we woke up this morning so don't go yelling at me! You're as much to blame as I am! So you cool yourself off now!"**

**Don stares.**

"**Just great say it a little louder so Casey can start with me! I am not in the mood to beat the shell out of him Angel can you drop what we did last night till later please!"**

**Ok Don I will. I just can't believe how good it felt with you last night!"**

**Leo looks.**

"**Ok we got the point stop mentioning it! That's between you two not anyone else just shush already; Casey is looking right at you Donnie."**

**Don gulps and takes Angel's hand.**

**A slow song comes on and Leo takes Stephanie's hand and they go to the dance floor. She rests her head on his shoulder and he grabs her waist and they dance along the floor. Don follows behind Leo. **

**Angel also rests her head on Don's shoulder. While he holds her waist as they dance along the floor.**

**Mike sees Libra and approaches her.**

"**Libra can I have this dance?"**

**She takes his hand.**

"**Yes Mikey I'll dance with you. Will you be my Valentine you make me feel so secure when you're near me! I don't care if you're a turtle I love you so much please be mine."**

**He kisses her as they dance.**

"**Yes Libra I'll be yours. I am also in love with you sweetie. I was so scared you'd turn away from me!"**

**She kisses him back.**

"**Turn away from you never! I love you Mikey that's all that matters now!"**

**Raph sits on the couch and sighs as he sees his brothers with their girls.**

'_**It figures me and my hot headed ways. I'll never get a Valentine with this attitude of mine! My life sux so bad I swear! I should just go back to the lair and let them enjoy being with their girls.'**_

**He's about to leave when Reba runs to him.**

"**Raph will you be my Valentine? When I first met you I was afraid of you because of your temper. But it seems that we both have quick tempers and could be made for each other. Please Raph I love you so much!"**

**His mouth drops.**

"**Reba are you saying you want to be my girl?"**

**She smiles at him.**

"**Yes Raph I do want to be your girl but do you want to be my boyfriend?"**

**He leans into kiss her and she accepts embracing him tightly.**

"**I guess I'll take that as a yes. So shall we dance it's a song for couples."**

**He takes her hand and they also dance along the floor and for the first time they see a smile on his face.**

**Leo looks in Stephanie's eyes.**

"**See told you that my brothers would ask your sisters. I was right about that. But I was wrong about you! I'm so glad we're together now Stephanie I love you so much!"**

**He leans down to kiss her and she embraces him tightly.**

"**Yea so am I Leo. I'm so relieved all this time we both fell for one another and didn't admit it till now on Valentine's Day! A Day to celebrate love!"**

**The song ends. Everyone sits down for a while then Leo looks at the clock.**

"**Whoa bros it's already 12am; We need to get going back home before dad kills all 4 of us for missing our curfew unless I call him and tell him we're staying here tonight it's up to you 3."**

**Raph was too occupied making out with Reba on the couch to hear Leo.**

**Leo picks up his shell cell and tells Splinter they'll see him tomorrow.**

"**Very my son see you 4 in the morning sleep tight!"**

"**Yes Sensei and thank you."**

**Everyone heads to bed and falls asleep immediately in each other's arms.**


End file.
